Lithium
by Paty-chan
Summary: Cada um encarou a morte de Bianca de uma maneira. A relação entre Percy e Nico mudou para sempre... Será que eles conseguirão superar isso?


**Nota: esta é a minha primeira (e pequena) one-shot de Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Espero que gostem, não esqueçam das reviews! **

_**Lithium**_

_~Nico POV~ final de "Maldição do Titã"  
_

Eu simplesmente não agüentava mais ouvir Percy falar, doía demais... Meu coração parecia querer se partir em mil pedaços. A primeira reação que tive foi de ignorar o fato, com certeza ela ainda estava viva, _precisava _estar. Como eu poderia sobreviver sem Bianca ao meu lado? A vida não tinha sentindo algum sem minha irmã.

-Me perdoe, Nico. –Percy fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. –Eu não consegui manter minha palavra.

-Você mentiu para mim! –meu tom de voz foi aumentando, até que eu estava berrando. –ELA ESTÁ MORTA! MORTA!

Por mais que estivesse me segurando, lágrimas geladas desceram pelo rosto. Meu corpo tremia, não somente de frio, mas também de raiva, frustração. Por que será que a morte sempre permeava minha vida, me privando de tudo aquilo que amo?

Ele me encarou, os olhos enchendo d'água. Eu o estava culpando por tudo de errado que tinha acontecido até então, foi o único jeito que encontrei para expressar minha dor. Contudo, Percy também sofria, conseguia perceber seu sentimento de impotência no modo como me olhava.

-Eu juro que tentei evitar. –as lágrimas desceram pelo seu rosto. –Bianca queria que você ficasse com isso...

Quando vi a estátua de Hades em minhas mãos, tudo o que eu sentia se transformou em raiva. Malditos Deuses! Foi por causa de toda essa porcaria de Mitomagia que aconteceu tudo isso!

Joguei a estátua no chão, furioso. Não queria que os outros sentissem pena de mim, compaixão ou pena. Desejava apenas ficar sozinho, me encolhendo na dor, me afundando nela, até não conseguir mais alcançar a superfície...

De repente, comecei a escutar sussurros ao meu redor, como se várias pessoas invisíveis estivessem perto de mim, todos falando ao mesmo tempo. Sentindo uma enorme dor de cabeça, tampei meus ouvidos com as mãos, numa tentativa de fazer com que as vozes parassem.

Mas foi ao contrário, parecia que falavam ainda mais. _Mate-o. Ele foi o responsável pela morte de Bianca. Ele é o culpado! Percy é um traidor. Acabe com ele! MATE-O!_ Só conseguia ouvir frases cheias de ódio. Mulheres, jovens, adultos, homens, crianças e idosos... Todos os tipos de voz, ao mesmo tempo... Desejando que eu manchasse minhas mãos com o sangue dele.

Fechei os olhos com força, desejando que tudo isso terminasse. Eu não conseguiria agüentar nem mais um minuto. Até que, consegui vislumbrar Bianca de frente com três homens de aparência fantasmagórica. _Campos Asfodelos. Julgamento. Mundo Inferior. _As informações simplesmente surgiam em minha mente, como se sempre soubesse a respeito disso.

-Ela está nos Campos Asfodelos, sendo julgada. Eu sinto isso. –consegui dizer, quando a visão terminou.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? –Percy levantou uma sobrancelha, curioso.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, soldados caveiras sugiram atrás dele. Senti-me acuado e achei que talvez fosse uma emboscada. Ele lutou, tentando me proteger, mas as criaturas eram muito mais fortes.

Num apelo desesperado, desejei do fundo do meu coração que sumissem. Uma fenda enorme rasgou o piso de mármore e chamas saíram do interior, engolindo os soldados, tragando-os de volta para o interior da terra.

-Nico! –Percy me chamou, indo ao meu encontro, parecendo tão assustado quanto eu.

-Não me toque! –desviei do contato de suas mãos. –Eu queria que você estivesse morto!

Sai correndo o mais rápido que eu consegui para a floresta. Correndo por medo, solidão, raiva, frustração, tristeza, impotência... Enfim, completamente atordoado. Só quando meu fôlego terminou e não tinha como dar um passo à frente, eu parei.

A neve aos poucos foi se acumulando na minha cabeça e nos ombros. Olhei ao redor, estava perdido. Doía para respirar, devido ao ar congelante. Fechei os olhos, sentindo uma dor no peito e então tudo se tornou trevas.

_~Percy POV~ final de "Batalha do Labirinto"  
_

Ele havia crescido e parecia mais maduro, porém não mudava o fato de que ainda era indefeso e sozinho. Sempre me lembraria dele como aquele garoto que adorava Mitomagia e sabia tudo do jogo como nenhuma outra pessoa no mundo. Nico comia o sorvete com bolo azul com uma avidez impressionante, como se não comesse nada durante algum tempo.

-Quer mais? –perguntei, ao ver que seu prato estava vazio.

Suas bochechas coraram e tomei aquilo como uma resposta positiva. Coloquei uma fatia generosa de bolo e mais sorvete. Depois de estar satisfeito, olhou para mim, como quem quer dizer alguma coisa, mas não sabe por onde começar. Eu abri a boca para começar a falar, contudo ele foi mais rápido.

-Desculpe. –sussurrou.

Eu sabia exatamente sobre o que Nico estava falando. Também vinha pensando nisso durante muito tempo, esperando o momento certo de dizer o que sentia. Tudo aquilo ainda mexia comigo... Podia não demonstrar, mas me sentia completamente respondável pelo que aconteceu. Quando olhava para Nico, algo dentro de mim parecia desconfortável, gritando que eu era a pessoa mais monstruosa do planeta, por não ter sido forte o suficiente para ter impedido tudo aquilo. E ainda conseguia ir para casa e viver normalmente, sem pensar que ele estava sozinho.

-Tudo bem, não precisa se desculpar. –sorri, mas sem mostrar os dentes. –Você estava confuso.

Levantei-me e comecei a recolher a louça suja, quando virei para sair do quarto, senti algo macio tocando minhas costas. Olhei por cima do ombro, Nico havia encostado a testa em mim.

-_Desculpe_. –sua voz tinha um tom embargado.

-Você sente falta dela? –perguntei, porque também sentia.

-Todos os dias. –as lágrimas dele molharam minha camisa.

-Eu também. –confessei, respirando fundo. –Se eu tivesse sido mais forte...

-Não tem como trazê-la de volta. –Nico afundou seu rosto nas minhas costas. –E isso é o que me frustra mais.

Preferi não me virar e encará-lo, acho que dessa maneira ele conseguia expressar melhor o que sentia. Segurei sua mão com força.

-Iremos superar isso juntos. –afirmei, reunindo toda minha determinação. –A culpa foi minha... E tenho certeza de que ela queria que seguissemos em frente.

Ele afastou o rosto, porém deixou eu segurar sua mão.

-Obrigado... –sua voz era baixa, mas parecia estar melhor.

Meus lábios formaram um sorriso, que não pude evitar. Simplesmente, Nico havia me aceitado ao seu lado. Deixou que me aproximasse e o ajudasse com suas feridas... Justo ele, que tempos atrás tinha desejado que eu estivesse morto.

~_Fim_~


End file.
